


Gold Star? Not Anymore

by HideawayB3



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Sensual Play, slight humour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HideawayB3/pseuds/HideawayB3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventual smut. g!p<br/>Emma and Regina have a bit of..... fun you could say?<br/>Not without trial and error of course... I guess you could call it that</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I hope I do this justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold Star? Not Anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Exquisiteliltart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exquisiteliltart/gifts).



> The reason I did this for the lovely human I have tagged is for the simple fact that she along with a few others have been nice enough to toss around helpful names and welcomed criticism on my work, therefore darling this is for you, and If I don't do this justice... Sue me.. Like Literally. Muah

_It's Tuesday.. or was it Wednesday? Fuck it didn't matter._

_Today was another day. Literally it was just another day of the same shit she did everyday. She woke up, naked of course; she brushed her teeth,still very naked; did her hair, sparingly naked and fucked herself in the shower. Obviously naked. She'd climaxed, oh and it was sweet pumping action, a quiver here, numb legs there, muffled and stifled mutterings of dirty words and moans; She's collapsed against the cold wall of her shower, forgetting she should be doing other things. What was the time? "Hmmmm," she hummed happily beneath the cascading droplets of water that beat lightly against her skin. She then shrugs it off before deciding that she'd fuck herself again but managed to hold out that time. She shuts the water off and wiggles her backside for dramatic effect as if someone were right there, A blonde someone perhaps. Extracting a towel to dry her skin, avoiding her sweet arousal, she got dressed and made coffee. As she leant up against her counter, fully dressed with her attire tightened around her thighs in all the right places and that one damn button that won't stop from it's attempt at busting at the seams, she shifts her thighs and feels the pooling heat of liquid between her legs trickling down to her calves. She grunts , goes upstairs and strips herself free of her clothes._

_"_ _Well that's another pair ruined for the morning." She holds up her thong in her hand and stares at it. Clear hot liquid of arousal stuck to her favourite pair of ass floss. She sighs and tosses it . It lands atop three prior pairs of equally ruined ass floss and she shakes her head. Rummaging through her drawer she settles for a modest pair of lace underwear, hugging her ass in all the right places. Since she's practically,completely naked now she can't help but observe herself in the mirror. Her perky  stiff nipples sitting idly on her rounded breasts. "Hmmmm, looks good." Down to her toned Olive stomach that curves like an hour glass, she let her hands glide across smooth taut flesh. That little bite me tattoo sitting just above her  hip bone was now a regrettable piece of ink she wish she'd gotten done over. It should've been an eat me tattoo, but rebellious days call for rebellious minds. Her lean legs that looked killer in a pair of six inch pumps or wrapped around someone's neck were more than easy on the eyes. Smoother than smooth, much more kissable if you let your eyes settle on muscular thighs. She shrugged, settling on feeling she was normal rather than extraordinary. Moving about, swinging her hips and swaying along to a tune in her head, she got halfway ready this time before remembering that by the time she got downstairs the coffee would be cold and she'd be sat doing nothing for another hour yet again. She had an idea. The brunette shrugged her satin shirt off and let it fall to the floor, allowing it to pool at her feet before stepping out of it and wrapping her arms around herself and wiggling within herself happily as if she'd been putting on a strip tease show. She waltzed over to her bed and freshly made sheets. Not Anymore! Flopping gracefully as her brunette locks bounced on contact with the plush cotton/linen mix comforter, she let her skin become reacquainted with the coolness of plush fabric. She brought her legs up,spreading them a hips width apart. Staring at the ceiling, she let slender fingers roam her body. Beginning at the lips of her mouth. She took her pointer and middle finger and pressed them to her lips before sliding them into her mouth, a hefty, heated moan escaping as her thoughts raced._

_................................._

_"Right fucking there. Oh- OH, EMMA. RIGHT....hmmmm...there," Regina writhed and moaned against Emma's long, warm, athletic tongue. She held the blonde's head in place as she rocked her core against the welcomed member. Her hips jutted against Emma's face as she felt her bottom half tremble from the contact. Regina felt a finger slip in slowly as it began to curve before scraping the back wall of her heated sex. Emma wiggled her finger in a come here motion very quickly before pulling it out, teasingly. Not pleasingly. A small burst of cum escaped from Regina the minute Emma's finger was freed. Her immediate reaction was a muffled whimper before she felt Emma's tongue against her core again. Meticulously eating her out, Emma buried her face between Regina's thighs, wrapping her arms around them and lifting the woman's hips slightly off the bed._

_"How fast.. do you- want it," the blonde husked and panted as she lifts her head from between Regina's quivering thighs. Emma's tongue had become very good friends with Regina's stiff clit. She'd been swirling agonizingly slow, biting it just lightly enough that the brunette felt the sting. She brought it between her lips, sucked and pulled at it. The noise it made when she sucked a little harder and let go with a smack, left her smiling vindictively. She buried her face once again. Bobbing and dipping, which she enjoyed. Her tongue, she allowed to delve into Regina just enough to feel her clench onto it before curving it against the heated flesh that was leaking arousal into Emma's mouth._

_"Just.. hmmm fuck me. I don't care, fuck me,"_

_"Madame Mayor. I do believe you tell subordinates what to do. You don't," Emma slid her finger in between Regina's soaked folds, grazing over her pink clit. She began to pump in one second intervals. She shoved it increasingly hard into Regina. Pounding her insides with pure power. The brunette let out a moan accompanied by a squeak._

_"Just let," she pumped hard again after adding another finger, "Them," another pound to her tight core,"run wild," she shoved three fingers in on the last one gaining a reaction she did not expect. A shriek of what sounded like instant climax and Regina rising from the sheets, her entire torso caving in as she shook violently. Surprisingly her hand instantly latched on to Emma's fingers. She began to furiously fuck herself via Emma's three fingers, pumping them in a rhythm that consisted of teasing and teasing curving and circling her clit. Directly on the tip of it. Slow tight circles brought her near teetering over the brink. Regina weakly let go and held herself  up by her hands, raising her bottom half to ride Emma's fingers._

_"More.. I need," she gulped heavily, "More. Deeper. Harder. Fuck me please. Just.... Oh! Oh fuck yeah. Yes...mmmm Emma yes right there!"_

**Today was another day.**

_S_ he shudders awake as her hand jerks from its place between her thighs, buried deep inside her. It pops out mechanically before idly resting atop her stomach. S _o much for being clean._ She can feel the pounding migraine from such an adventurous yet highly unacceptable sex dream that lacked all of what we call a Happy ending. Her thick brunette locks are splayed throughout fibres of her plush comforter and her eyes a darker shade of brown from arousal. She looks down at her thighs laying limply atop the sheets and groans aloud, _it was just a dream_ she's already concluded. Her now numb core would beg to differ however. Her soaked folds would, as well as her coated fingers and partially drenched sheets also beg to differ. _Did it happen at all?_ The brunette groans once again and rolls over onto her face. Either it happened and the payout was shit or it didn't happen and she just angrily fucked herself until she lost the energy to finish, leaving the remnants of her dripping core on display. Either way you put it, Regina was pissed off, no infuriated would fit better. She was fuming. She wanted it, hell she craved it, fuck it, She _needed_ it terribly.

She had forgotten what it was like to feel someone on top of her thrusting deeply inside her. Pounding her core with conviction and dominance. Someone with a streak of possession, the greedy kind, Owning her as if she was nothing more than their favourite toy. She wanted to be controlled, she wanted to feel owned, she wanted to feel... Wanted. That's what it was. Sexual want, sexual need, sexual play that came with a deep desire to hear the word, _"Mine,"_  be whispered into her ear. She wanted... _Emma._ She wanted that blonde woman to walk through her door and pin her to walls, clumsily making their way to the top of her staircase,sinking her teeth into her neck, ramming her torso against the other woman's. She wanted the feeling of slender fingers settling at her waist then to her hips the blonde curves her hands to cup each ass cheek and works at grinding the brunette's tight core against her equally tight jeans. Slamming against her room door, being carried ass in hand by her counterpart, being dropped on the bed forcefully, bitten, scratched, bitten again until blood was drawn, clothes being ripped from her frame, tossed haphazardly to the ground, sweet devour upon supple skin, filthy words of ownership, of possession of control. Sucking, nipping, pumping, fucking, fucking, fucking, climax, fucking and climax, disorientation and relaxation. Spent! She wanted it just like that, She needed it just like that, she had to have it just like that. Then she shudders awake again, this time confused and dazed,

"I need better sex dreams,"   _or just sex_ , she complains as the words die on her lips, into the plush fabric she's now messed up twice, one from last night and now for the morning. "I just changed these," she complains once again, though she's not really complaining. If she had to admit anything, she's figured out just the type of person she is... Kinky! Enjoyably so at that.

....................................................

It wasn't everyday that she had sex dreams, especially ones like this; It was Just that she wished when she did have them she could actually wake up spent, not aroused and angry that she couldn't remember if it happened or not. Then again it also wasn't everyday she had sex dreams about the Saviour either, especially not in that aspect of dominance. She had always pictured herself being the dominant one, though she guessed she could play along with the little Saviour and appeal to her ego.

"Emma Swan," she smirked as she thought on about the blonde woman who was no more than what, an inch taller than Regina? She thought about the way Emma angered her every second they were "forced" to spend together, but then again she also aroused her in ways no one ever had, not even Daniel, then again, they never had sex, they barely even had time to kiss before his heart was ripped out. _Go mom_  ! and then there was Robin. For the love of all that was good in the world she doesn't know why she even bothered with that one. Thank fuck he turned out to have an STD, saved her from doing something she'd regret. Stable boys and equally filthy thieves aside, there was one person constant on her mind. Blame Neverland and it's ability to create a literal ocean between itself and Storybrooke. _How it managed to exist beyond that oceanic storm that just so happened to drench them all head to toe, Emma's wife beater/sleeveless shirt that clung to her every form, her ribbed abs and perky nipples. Yes thank you Neverland, I am once again a teenager with overactive hormones!_

_"Swan,"_ she smiled vindictively. That one, that woman with the tight jeans, tight ass, muscular arms, emerald eyes and enough anger to make even Regina weak in the knees, (she thrived off that sinister attitude) was at the station doing God knows what, probably everything except work actually. The one hand wonder, Captain Coat Rack was also probably there.

"Fucking Scurvy ridden pirate," she seethed. Jealousy was not something Regina hid well, that was apparent every time Hook was present and fawning over Emma. She was more than surprised he hadn't taken out anyone's eye as of yet, then again she was more than positive he had to learn to use that to give himself a helping hand in the solo category.Sadly there was nothing she had to go to the station for today, She really didn't have to go in to office either, she could actually work from home, but the control to not fuck herself had depleted months ago, when it went from casual fiddling to full blown three climaxes per day. That became the new breakfast, lunch and dinner for her. She really did need to dial it back however. Persons were commenting on the sudden weight loss. It surprised her anyone even cared.  _Never thought the quickest way to be cared for or drop pounds was to fuck myself senseless for days on end._

So many post-partial fucks/half assed sex dreams/ angry arousal thoughts this morning. Regina rolled back over and looked at the clock on her bedside table. _Great_  ! she'd spent more than an hour on her bed having sex dreams with no happy endings, more than an hour with her hand inside her, literally idle as idle can get, more than an hour thinking of the Vitamin deficient Pirate, her heartless first love and her STD bound ex. The morning was not shaping up to what she expected. She had to take another hour to shower and get dressed, unless she wanted to go into office smelling of post angry arousal, which she never enjoyed anyway. She needed to change her sheets again, which did not surprise her in the slightest. She already knew she was a very generous waterfall when it came to releasing the pressure. So as she dragged her beautifully made body of Messy, thick curls from her equally messy and wet bed sheets, Regina yanked them free and tossed them onto the hamper.

"At this rate I'll spend more on laundry detergent than I will on food," she groused. Waltzing her now naked ass back into the bathroom, she actually took a shower, got dressed, dumped and remade her coffee, drank it and contemplated calling Emma before heading in.

 

"I need the Saviour to taste my forbidden fruit. I'm going to _get_ the Saviour to taste my forbidden fruit."

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?!


End file.
